This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Development of applications for use with sensitive user information, such as payment applications, has become increasingly popular as developers attempt to provide increased functionality to users of mobile devices, such as, smartphones, tablets, laptops, appliances, and the like. The developed applications may require access to a user's sensitive information, such as payment account information, as well as sensitive information associated with payment account issuers, which is known to impose a risk that the sensitive information may be compromised when transferred and/or stored by these applications. Because such applications are developed by a variety of different developers, issuers and/or others involved with payment applications often require validation and/or testing of the security of each application as part of the development.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.